The Gaang Around Sleeptime
by apedarling
Summary: Some one-shots of...the gaang around sleep time. hehe, I hope you like it! Oh and by "gaang" I mean the original, and their children occasionally. Not the "new team avatar." Not that I have any problems with them;) Enjoy.
1. Ocean Kumquats

The Gaang Around Sleeptime

Chapter 1: Ocean Kumquats

* * *

She startled awake.

Her motherly instincts immediately flew into action, thinking that one of her children needed her.

Her infamous hair loopies were askew as she sat up in bed. She turned to get a better look at what had woken her, and her blue eyes fell onto a whimpering avatar by her side.

"Aang?" She hummed.

He moved slightly. "Katara?" He mumbled in his sleep.

She didn't want to wake him, but she had dealt with his nightmares many times during the war.

"Are you ok?" She asked, half worried.

"Katara? I need t' tell you something." He said very seriously. He paused for a long moment,… "important," he finished.

Deciding that it wasn't anything too serious she leaned down and kissed his cheek, laying a hand on his sleeping chest.

"What is it Aang?" She whispered.

Still asleep, she didn't know how, he replied; "I don't like ocean kumquats."

She sat up. "What?" _Where was this coming from? Was he dreaming of Ocean Kumquats?_

She smiled.

"I hate em'. Toph does too. I only eat them because you like them, and I don't want to hurt your feelings."

She laughed at his furrowed brow. She knew that he didn't like them, and she thought it was amazingly sweet that he, _and the children_, ate them for her sake.

"That's okay, Aang. I forgive you. You don't have to eat them." She snickered, brushing his forehead with a cool hand.

"Thanks for telling me." She said with mock seriousness.

"You're welcome," he replied, turning over on his side, facing her.

He placed one tattooed arm under his head, looking much like the 12-year-old goof she first fell in love with, and breathed out; "You needed to know."

She was so grateful that she had this person in her life. Such an honest partner and best friend to take on the world with. He couldn't keep a secret if his life depended on it, and she knew It had probably been bothering him to not tell her about the watertribe dish.

She smiled again and kissed his nose. "I love you Aang." He puckered his lips in his sleep, and she rewarded his honesty with a small peck. Snuggling into his side, she went back to sleep.

* * *

Ok, how did you like it? Just a short and sweet little thing. Please review, and tell me what you thought. Thanks!


	2. Bumi

The Gaang Around Sleeptime

Chapter 2: Bumi

* * *

Aang woke with a child in his arms and a face full of hair.

_Bumi_, he thought. Smiling, he pulled his son against his chest. The name made him smile as he remembered his old friend.

Thinking back, It was actually Zuko who came up with his first born son's name.

He had been gathered around Katara's bed when everyone came scrambling in to meet the new addition to their family. As they made their way closer, Zuko took one look at the newborns wild hair and starring eyes and said; "Bumi."

Confused by him suddenly mentioning the old king, everyone looked at him. They saw the noble Fire Lord smiling down at the baby, a tear in his eye. They looked at the child and smiled, immediately recognizing that glint in the newborns eye.

It became his name right away.

The boy had been a ball full of crazy since he first arrived. He got into everything, never wanted to sleep, and terrorized the lemurs. He was awfully determined, and even Toph seemed to have a soft spot for the little "wild one" of their bunch.

Aang secretly hoped and begged the spirits that he would be an air bender, but he didn't think that it fit his personality at all. Bumi didn't have the spirit for it. Of course, he still loved him with all of his heart.

The young Avatar decided that it was time to get up and ruffled Bumi's head nestled under his chin. The toddler flailed about, smacking him in the face hard, and flipping himself over until he was lying on his cheek with his butt in the air.

Aang laughed and got out of bed quietly, rubbing his face. _That's our son_, he thought. He walked downstairs into the kitchen finding his wife hard at work with breakfast.

He hugged her and gave her a peck. "Good morning sweetie."

"Good morning," She replied cheerfully. She placed a cup of tea into his hands.

"Bumi was crying for you in the night, so I put him to bed with you."

"Ah," Aang said, drinking his morning tea. "Yeah, I might have a good bruise on my nose later," he joked.

Just then Bumi came shuffling into the kitchen whipping his eyes with his chubby little fists.

"Daddy?" He whined.

"There's my little guy," Aang cooed, as he picked him up.

Sleepily, Bumi fell heavily against his father, lying his head on Aang's shoulder. "Daddy smells" he mumbled into his neck.

Katara laughed and Aang handed him out to her, gently placing the small boy into his mother's awaiting arms.

"Yup, that's my little guy." Aang chuckled and patted his wild hair. "Alright then, Daddy's gonna go take a shower."

* * *

Hope you liked it! Thanks for reading : )


End file.
